


Tease You Relentlessly

by greenmaskedmarauder94



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen, Kell Maresh (mentioned), Rhy Maresh (mentioned) - Freeform, Teasing, right after the ball, set during agos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmaskedmarauder94/pseuds/greenmaskedmarauder94
Summary: Alucard gives Lila some crap about her relationship with Kell.
Relationships: Delilah Bard & Alucard Emery, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tease You Relentlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @forthegenuine for betaing this for me! I hope you guys enjoy some Alucard and Lila banter.

Lila knew it was risky not staying at  _ The Coach and Castle Inn _ , but she needed familiarity. Her night spent with Kell had left her more confused than she cared to admit. She wasn’t used to anyone-fussing-over her wellbeing. So she stayed with the rest of the crew of the  _ Night Spire _ at  _ The Wandering Road. _

She regretted it as she ambled down for breakfast the next morning. She was even more exhausted than she had been the previous day, and she wasn’t able to avoid Alucard. Not physically, and certainly not mentally, as it seemed he was intent on learning more about her anyway.

“So,” he drawled out over some coffee. She just blinked at him. “I never would have guessed that a thief who murders their way onto my crew would  _ actually _ be on good terms with members of the Royal Family. What did you do for them exactly?”

Lila yawned and groaned, since she knew he wasn’t going to let the matter drop. “What makes you so sure that I’m on good terms with them?” She challenged him with a tilt of her jaw. Alucard just laughed and shook his head. She sighed. “I may have known Kell--only Kell--a few months ago. I met Rhy and Master Tieren as a result of what I got caught up in. I barely spoke to the King and Queen.”

“Bard. A prince, really? Of all the people out there who you could be involved with in  _ that _ way--” he broke off as her tired stare turned into a glare and she brought out one of her knives.

“Don’t think that just because you’ve helped me so much to get here illegally doesn’t mean I won’t stab you at the breakfast table.” Lila continued to glare at him as he put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. She lowered her knife and continued to glare at him. “Arse,” she muttered into her coffee.

“Look, it was already a shock that you showed up wearing a proper dress. The fact that you also not only know  _ Kell _ but were also having a full conversation, and maybe some romantic moments, I don’t know what you did after you left, was a bit of a surprise. You can’t fault me for acting this way when you refused to tell me anything about yourself for four months.” Alucard regarded her for a long moment. “I had my suspicions, obviously, about your previous business before you became part of my crew. But none of them were even close to the truth!”

“What did you think I’d done before?” Lila asked him, still glowering at him over her coffee. 

“Oh, thieving, killing, maybe a bit of arson thrown in as well.” He said it with a smile on his face. Lila threw her knife at him. He caught it with magic and held it in front of his face with a smirk. “I suppose, having had my hunch that you weren’t even from this world, I should have guessed that you had to have come into contact with Kell at some point. But whether it’s your constant surprises or your brash personality, I guess I’ve been distracted.”

Lila only stared at him. “Can I have my knife back now? I have a match to prepare for.”

  
  


Alucard sobered suddenly. “Bard. I saw you in your match yesterday. You need to be careful with your magic.”

“You should worry about your own match, Captain. Don’t waste time worrying over me.” She picked up her knife and left to go back to  _ The Coach and Castle Inn _ to once more don the mask of Stasion Elsor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Comments, kudos, all appreciated :D


End file.
